Fuinjutsu Manifesto
Overview Symbols—the most important thing known to man—is how magic can be truly produced. Those who rely on symbols have much more versatility than others who are unaware of how such incarnations truly work. Those who devote their lives to mastering the written art are often recognized as magicians, witches of some sort that must be condemned. An entire clan were destroyed because of their proficiency in the written incarnations. Thousands of symbols and scripted signs can do different things, between Ressurecting people from the dead, teleporting and stealing chakra from an individual, the limit is vast. However, because of how vast this written art is, many tend to memorize a few seals and stick with them, thus cannot truly progress. These complicated formulas that generate different effects all originate from twelve specific written seals that correspond to the celestial movement of the universe which governs life. Humans, trees, living creatures, etc. bodies are all governed by how the universe moves. The constellations, when taking up relative positions in the heavens, the chakra of the world responds and changes depending on where each constellation is positioned. However, not only the environment would change as would the animals and plants by adapting to their new environment. Since living creatures also bear a similar system that universe has albeit on a much smaller scale, their energies imitate the universe and allow them to survive. A rabbit in the winter grows hair, but in the summer loses hair. A bear goes into hibernation during the winter, but during the spring it rises to get more food. With every movement that the universe makes, the human body moves as well to accommodate. Twelve specific signs were constructed to cause the same movement that the universe and the human body makes within a fixed environment or on a fixed object, allowing them to potentially manipulate it to their liking. Eventually, with the creation of hand seals and ninjutsu, such art was lost due to the spontaneous nature of hand seals. However, what many do not realize is that these signs originated from these twelve symbols, thus these hand signs are imperfect forms of such. Handseals, just like the twelve written seals, are used to concentrate chakra and move it in a way that corresponds with the celestial movement of the universe which allows for the generation of something else. Elemental Nature Affinities are a result of such movement, for when the chakra undergoes the movement that is similar to how the energy undergoes the movement in nature, then the chakra mimics the element that would normally be produced. Hand Seals had become an innovative way of doing this process quickly and without requiring how it specifically worked. However, such speed would come with a dire consequence as the human error would contribute. While the hand seals were to assist in the movement, one would need to learn how to effectively control their own chakra and use the hand signs as guides. Unlike hand seals, Fuinjutsu formulas shift the energy for one and thus the human error is not in effect allowing the energy to be moved almost perfectly. By using one’s chakra to construct the seal, the seal itself shifts the natural energy of the world and thus very little chakra expenditure is in play when using the magic that is known as fuinjutsu. He would rest under the stars and simply watch the stars, constellations, planets and moons that rested overhead. Eventually, he began taking notes in a ledger that documented their movement. Over the years, he ultimately determined that it was a connection of some sort between the positions of the constellations relative to the earth and the nature of the world. He would study the patterns, write them, and connect them with the celestial animals that earlier sages had documented and understand how they influenced his world. In this universe, there are five forms of motion that is a result of the twelve moving celestial animals in harmony with one another. These five forms are Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Water which all identify each possible motion that the universe has. Motion is energy, thus these five forms of energy is every type of energy that exist in the natural realm. These five elements are general characteristic, and further divide into eight other forms of energy that make up reality itself; having correspondence in astronomy, astrology, geography, geomancy, and anatomy itself. The eight forms of reality are all the possible combinations of yin and yang at their basic makeup, thus they are what make up the world but in different combinations of one another. By comprehending how these eight forms come together and what they can create, then one can use their symbols to change the form of anything into another, allowing for a spontaneous generation of substances. Rubber, Wood, Fire, brick, cement can all be created with a mixture of these eight forms that govern reality. However, they may also be increated and turned back into their original form of yin and yang energy with a reversal of the creation method. By understanding the relationship between the eight forms and how they interact with one another and themselves, one can create and increate anything that they wish.